1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mediated systems and applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to the authentication of users of computer mediated systems and applications.
2. Background Art
Authentication issues plague developers of computer systems and applications. Particularly difficult is the creation of effective identity verification procedures in information systems. One authentication paradigm that has emerged is the traditional web login procedure. In the traditional web login procedure, a user or entity who requests access provides a set of credentials to the system. The credentials usually consist of a unique username or e-mail address and a password. The credentials are usually linked to a user account. After the credentials are entered, an authentication server verifies the credentials, and either allows or denies access to the computer system or application based on the credentials.
However, traditional web login procedures insufficiently accommodate the authentication needs of children and other subaccount holders. Children and other subaccount holders frequently depend financially and physically on other entities, for example parents, for access to computer systems and applications. Federal, state and local regulations may require that the identities of children or other subaccount holders be concealed from an application or from other users of a network. Additionally, children and other subaccount holders often require authentication procedures that protect them from commercial solicitation or harassment. Finally, children and other subaccount holders may seek to access specialized content that adults and other master account holders find uninteresting. Unfortunately, the use of unique usernames to identify children and other subaccount holders under these circumstances may crowd the namespace of a computer system or application or may lead to the use of forgettable or bland usernames.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution that enables the authentication of the credentials of children and other subaccount holders to computer and information systems and applications.